Flor Azulada
by PatoDeGoma
Summary: Mordecai y Jeremy vivieron un romance adolescente que terminó en tragedia.Han pasado años y tras extrañas circunstancias,se vuelven a encontrar...Pero,¿que pasa cuando una nueva cara aparece en escena y enamora al arrendajo?¿Será Jeremy capaz de impedirlo a tiempo? Fic Yaoi,situado en un AU e incluye OC
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

"Una flor para otra flor"

Infancia es la edad en la que la inocencia corre por tu cuerpo,donde solo se conoce el bien,donde abundan las risas y travesuras de niño...Donde el más puro sentimiento que se experimenta es la amistad y el amor.

Un día,un pequeño pajarito de más o menos 5 años,corría por los parques con la felicidad impresa en su sonrisa;iba y venía riendo y saltando mientras jugaba por los verdes alrededores.  
Su madre le decía que tuviera cuidado,que algo le podría pasar,pero el padre del pequeño,con una risa contagiosa,le murmuraba a su amada que nada malo le pasaría al pequeño,que había que darle espacio para que se divirtiera.  
El pequeño niño quería desesperadamente salir de la vigilia de sus padres y marcharse a buscar los jardines de flores:  
El avecilla azul siempre sintió una pasión desmedida por la Naturaleza,pero le gustaban las flores;su madre era florista,por lo que estaba acostumbrado a estar en contacto con las plantas...

Cuando el arrendajo llegó a los jardines,sin ser visto por su familia claro,se sintió como en su casa: Podía percibir la verde vida que se expandía a su alrededor;la Naturaleza indómita en todo su esplendor,pero algo no estaba bien,como que un llanto de pena y tristeza arrebataba el júbilo al verde bosque.  
El niño se dirigió al origen de ese llanto y encontró a un pequeño pajarito blanco,de su edad o un año mayor,llorando con una expresión quebrada y dolorida,sentado en una piedra,escondido entre los matorrales.  
-¿Estas bien?-preguntó el arrendajo  
El pequeño avestruz levantó su mirada en busca del origen de esa voz,y lo encontró a su lado:Un pequeño niño arrendajo,sentado en sus rodillas,con gesto de preocupación  
-¿¡Me estabas espiando?!-exclamó el plumífero blanco,molesto  
-No...Estaba caminando por el jardín y escuché a alguien llorando-respondió el arrendajo  
-Ahh...lo siento-el avestruzo bajó la cabeza,en un intento por ocultar sus lágrimas  
-Oye,no llores-pidió el arrendajito,posando su manito sobre la del otro niñito.  
El avestruz dejó de llorar y secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta roja  
-¿Cómo te llamas?-pidió el pequeño plumiblanco  
-Mordecai,¿y tú?-pidió el así llamado Mordecai  
-Soy Jeremy-respondió el otro niño.

Los dos pequeños se la pasaron hablando;Jeremy explicó las razones de su tristeza:  
Se estaba sintiendo mal porque la pasaba casi siempre solo y su padre era el único con el que podía estar,sin temor a las burlas  
-Pero,¿por qué se burlan de tí?-preguntó Mordecai  
-Se burlan de mi aspecto,de mis gustos,de mi forma de pensar...La verdad es que no le caigo muy bien a la gente-concluye Jeremy con un suspiro.  
El pequeño arrendajo se detiene a analizar a su amigo:  
Era un chico alto,de plumas blancas;las plumas de su cabeza estaban peinadas hacía atras;llevaba una chaqueta roja,un short negro y unas zapatillaz decidió hacer sentir mejor a su nuevo amigo:  
Cortó una amapola roja que reposaba entre unos arbustos y se la colocó a su amigo,en la cabeza  
-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Jeremy  
-Mi mamá me dijo que las flores hacen sentir muy bien a una persona y no quiero que estés triste,así que te dí esta flor,para que ya no te sientas solo-Mordecai solo le dió una sonrisa al plumiblanco y este se puso levemente rojo,como los pétalos de la amapola que acababa de recibir.  
Jeremy pensó que también sería buena idea darle un regalo a su amigo,por lo que corto un aciano azul y lo trenzó en la cabeza de Mordy  
-Sabes,en algún modo,sé que te vas a volver alguien muy importante para mí,así que te doy esta flor,para que no me olvides-Jeremy acarició la mejilla del arrendajo,sonrojándolo en el proceso.  
Mordecai,dulcemente,posó sus labios en la mejilla de su amigo,como dándole la despedida  
-Te quiero mucho-susurró el pequeño

Una voz masculina llamaba el nombre de "¡Jeremy!" por casi todo el parque,hasta que lo encontró solo,sentado en una piedra,con una flor en su cabeza:  
-¿Quien te dió esa flor tan linda?-preguntó el mayor,tomando a su hijo en brazos  
-Un amigo...-dijo el avestruz,con ojos brillantes-Me la dió un amigo...


	2. Te quiero

Te quiero

Después de ese repentino encuentro,las cosas entre nuestros pequeños se estaban uniendo,para comenzar una bonita amistad...  
Jeremy y Mordecai se la pasaban juntos casi siempre;se juntaban despues de las clases y siempre iban al mismo destino:Al parque,acomodandosé en el mismo lugar en que se encontraron...Se la pasaban hablando,jugando o simplemente mirándose a los ojos,perdiendose en la mirada del otro.  
La amistad se volvía mas profunda a medida que los chicos crecían,pero esta amistad se volvía algo más...algo parecido a los "sentimientos encontrados"...

*5 años despúes,a las 5 de la tarde*  
Jeremy estaba en su casa,organizando todo para una velada con su padre lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida:  
-¿No crees que estás dramatizando todo el asunto de la pijamada?-preguntó el mayor mientras veía a su hijo acomodando mil y un cosas para la noche:Golosinas,videojuegos,películas,etc...  
-No exagero,papá...-respondió el pequeño,haciendo pucherito...-Solo quiero que todo esté bien para cuando él llegue.  
El mayor no pudo reprimirse a acercarse a su hijo y lo abrazó con dulzura  
-Tranquilo,apuesto que a tu amigo le encantará esto-Jeremy sonrió y continuó con lo suyo,mientras su padre lo dejaba con una sonrisa...

*10 de la noche*  
El timbre de la residencia Smith comenzó a sonar y el padre de Jeremy fue a atender:Era Mordecai,que llevaba en sus hombros una mochila azul,en contraste con su chalequito verde  
-Buenas noches,señor Smith-saludó Mordecai cortesmente,como un niño explorador saluda cuando hace su propaganda.  
-Buenas noches Mordo,y no me llames señor,se siente raro-dijo el mayor con una risa contagiosa-Solo llamamé Blake,¿ok?  
-Está bien Blake-dijo el arrendajito divertido-¿Está Jeremy?  
-Sí,está en su habitación-dijo Blake mientras invitaba al pequeño a entrar-Es la puerta al final del pasillo-el mayor guiaba a Mordecai a la habitación de su hijo,tocó la puerta y salió Jeremy,con una sonrisita en su boca  
-Hola Jeremy-saludó el arrendajo,devolviendolé la sonrisa  
-Hola-fue la escueta respuesta,ambos levemente sonrojados;Blake ya sabía lo que ocurría y lo entendía muy bien...  
-Bueno,yo sobro aquí...-dijo Blake,mientras se rascaba la nuca-Si necesitan algo,no duden en llamarme;estaré arríba en mi cuarto...Que pasen buena noche-dicho esto,el papá de Jeremy se retiró,mientras los niños le gritaban "Buenas noches"  
-OK,ya es hora de empezar la pijamada

*3:30 de la madrugada*  
Entre una montaña de bolsitas de dulces,estaban Mordecai y Jeremy,tratando de mantenerse avestruz hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no caerse dormido en el suelo,mientras que el arrendajo trataba de dar batalla a la opción de quedarse dormido.  
Jeremy estaba batallando no solo contra el sueño,tambien batallaba contra decirle a Mordecai lo que sentía por él;se armó de valor luego de un rato de meditación y se acercó a su amigo.  
-Mordecai...te queiro decir...algo importante-murmuró el pequeño  
El arrendajo volteó la mirada hacía la de su amigo  
-¿Pasó algo?-preguntó temeroso  
-No,no pasó nada...Solo te quiero mostrar algo-en eso,Jeremy se acerca mucho más al otro menor  
-Jeremy...-comentó el arrendajito sonrojadito-...yo...  
Y antes de terminar su oración,recibió un dulce y tierno besito en los un besito cálido y expresaba muchas cosas,como el cariño que se sentía entre ellos;un par de segundos despues,el besito se rompió  
-¿Me quieres?-preguntó el avestruz con expresión sonrojada  
El arrendajito estaba tan rojo como su amigo,pero la respuesta era obvia y salió de su boca en un segundo...  
"Te quiero mucho,Jeremy"...Eso fue lo último escuchado antes de quedarse dormidos


	3. Tragedia

Tragedia

Los errores existen para aprender de ellos,pero hay veces en que estos errores terminan haciendo más daño del que deberían reparar...

Mordecai y Jeremy tenían 15 años,eran novios desde hace 1 año,pero las cosas entre ellos no pintaban nada muy bien:Jeremy era muy celoso y Mordecai se estaba cansando de sus actitudes tan cerradas.  
Una noche de viernes,el avestruz había llamado a su novio para poder aclarar las cosas entre ellos;habían acordado juntarse en el rincón en donde se conocieron a las 22:00 de la arrendajo había avisado a sus padres que iba a llegar más tarde a casa,para no preocuparlos...

Jeremy estaba apoyado contra una roca,mientras veía el cielo nocturno,iba a lamentar la decisión que iba a tomar con respecto a su pareja:Mordecai fue el primero que le habló,su primer amigo y aparte de eso,su primer gran amor,pero no soportaría más el hacerlo sufrir con sus celos enfermizos y sus complejos de inseguridad  
-Hola-esa era la voz de su ángel  
-Hola-saludó secamente y se adelantó a entrar-Vamos...

En el pequeño rincón florido no se prescisaba ningún cambio significativo,se apreciaban las grandes cantidades de arbustos de flores desde hace 10 años,exactamente igual a como lo recordaban los recuerdo de como se conocieron trajo en Mordecai una bella sonrisa  
-De acuerdo-habló Jeremy mientras rompía la bella fantasía de su mente y la de la mente de su amado-Debemos aclarar un par de cosas  
El arrendajo lanzó un pequeño suspirito cuando su amante comenzó a platicar  
"Mordecai,sabes que yo te amo con todo mi corazón y jamás te haría daño,pero mis propias inseguridades hacen que me aleje de tí"  
El joven ave azul sintió que un rayo atravesó su cabeza  
-¿Qué tratas de decirme?-dijo él,con ojos muy llorosos y brillantes  
Jeremy no se sentía muy feliz de hacer esto,pero no le quedaba más opción...Era lo mejor para ambos,pero su egoista corazón comandaba que era una decisión que lo beneficiaria a él:Ya no tendría que soportar el dolor de los celos,no tenía que luchar por el amor de su vida...  
-Mordecai...Terminamos...Para siempre...

El arrendajo corría por las calles con ojos lagrimeantes y gesto dolorido;su corazón se sentía muerto y roto,como si toda la luz que había en él lo hubiese abandonado de la de sufrir con este pesar,se quedó en medio de la calle,sin ninguna expresión facial que delatara vida en su interior;como una forma etérea,inmóvil y fría...  
Un automovil pasaba a gran velocidad,exactamente en el punto donde estaba el chico del corazón roto,y todo se volvió negro...

En la residencia Quintel,la madre de Mordecai estaba en la cocina fregando utensilios,cuando sonó el teléfono  
-¿Buenas noches?-preguntó la mujer al contestar-Sí,ella al habla-la pajarita azul se sentía incomoda por ese interrogatorio...Solo se escuchó el sonido del cristal rompiendosé en mil pedazos y la pobre mujer acabó desmayada en el suelo de la cocina.  
Su esposo la encontró al borde del colapso y la agarró por las espaldas  
-¿Que pasó Claire?-preguntó el fornido arrendajo que la sostenía en brazos  
-Es Mordecai...-Claire lloraba por la angustia-Está grave en el hospital...

En una pequeña sala del Hospital General de la ciudad,un joven arrendajo estaba siendo atendido debido a un accidente automovilístico;él fue la única víctima del conductor fue arrestado por manejar en estado de ebriedad.  
Los padres de Mordecai estaban en la sala de espera,angustiados por las próximas noticias sobre el diagnóstico de su hijo

*01:15 AM*  
Un médico había salido de la sala en donde descansaba el arrendajo.  
-¿Michael y Claire Quintel?-la pareja se levantó de sus asientos y miraron impacientes al hombre  
-¿Cómo está nuestro hijo?-pidió Claire con unos ojos hinchados por las lágrimas  
-Temo que no son buenas noticias...Su hijo sufre fallas de memoria:Él puede fácilmente olvidar toda su vida en cuestión de segundos y los recuerdos que pueda experimentar lo lastimarían de una manera impresionante-concluyó el hombre  
-¿Qué podemos hacer?-preguntó Michael  
-Bueno...lo mejor para él sería enseñarle cosas significativas como algunos amigos,sus familiares más cercanos,etc...Pero si reconoce alguna persona con la que pasó algún episodio sicológico negativo,podría sufrir graves daños físicos y emocionales-concluyó el doctor,agregando un poco de tos para concluir  
-Muchas gracias por todo-la pareja agradeció al hombre y este se retiró,excusandosé que debía revisar al chico.  
Michael se acordó repentinamente de que su hijo salía con ese tal Jeremy y no le daba mucha confianza ese chico,pero no se atrevía a decírselo a Mordecai en la cara:Él era felíz con ese hombre y la felicidad de él era la suya...Ahora podía hacer lo que siempre quizo para su hijo:Alejarlo del hombre que lo hacía sufrir

Mordecai despertó en un salón desconocido,sin recuerdos,sin emociones,sin vida,sin nada...Era la víctima de un accidente que tornó en tragedia su vida.  
Escapó de sus dolores,pero ahora quería gritar y desear que nada hubiera ocurrido..."Desearía no haber nacido"...


	4. Arrepentimiento

Arrepentimiento

Te arrepientes de tus decisiones cuando causas repercusiones en las personas que más te importan...

Jeremy había llegado a su hogar,con un enorme vacío en su corazón tras su ruptura con el fondo se dijo que era lo mejor,que ya no podría hacer sufrir más a su ángel con sus enfermizos celos y que ya no tendría que pasar por sus inseguridades,pero,¿realmente valía la pena alejar a la persona que amas,solo por temor a sufrir un poco?...Al parecer no

El avestruz se había encerrado en su habitación,buscando total aislamiento;solo quería echarse a llorar y morir lentamente y en silencio,sin preocupar a nadie,pero ese plan era muy hipócrita:  
Pensaba en dejarse lamentar sin temor a los daños que podría causar su partida,¿no pensó eso al romper con Mordecai?¿No pensó en el daño que le causó al arrendajo?...Todas estas dudas resonaban en su cabeza,torturandoló más:  
-¿Jeremy,estás bien?-esa era la voz de su padre,llamándolo preocupado.  
-Papá,déjame solo...-murmuró el plumiblanco,al borde de las lágrimas  
-No,Jeremy...Algo le pasó a Mordecai y es grave...  
-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó con un hilito de voz...

*Flashback*  
Blake estaba acomodado en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar,recorriendo los canales de Televisión;su hijo le había avisado que iba a llegar a casa más tarde,pero estaba días que su hijo se sentía confundido por sus sentimientos a ese chico era felíz al saber que Jeremy estaba enamorado y que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos de manera tierna y dulce,pero las peleas y conflictos entre los jóvenes eran ya cosa cotidiana,y todo por los complejos del plumífero blanco...  
El avestruz dejó de pensar en ello y se detuvo en un noticiero:  
-¡Última Hora!¡Un accidente mortal en las calles de la ciudad!.Se ha reportado recientemente una tragedia automovilística se ha desatado en la Avenida ún los informes,la única víctima del choque fue un joven arrendajo llamado Mordecai Quintel,de 15 años...

*Fin del Flashback*  
-¿¡LO ATROPELLARON?!-gritó el joven avestruz,mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las dos manos  
-Tranquilo,cálmate...En el noticiero dijeron que estaba en el Hospital General,así que va a estar bien  
-Es mi culpa...Todo es mi culpa-murmuró el plumiblanco  
-¿Qué dijiste?-Blake se escuchó extrañado  
-El accidente fue mi culpa...Si no le hubiera dicho eso,nada hubiera pasado  
El pobre Jeremy se estaba apuñalando mentalmente;si no hubiera lastimado a su amor,el accidente no hubiera ocurrido  
-Oye,campeón,¿te parece si mañana vas al hospital a verlo?.Yo te llevo-Blake puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo para aliviarlo un poco  
-Está bien...Voy a verlo-respondió el menor,convencido  
-OK,ahora anda a dormir,que se nota que necesitas un descanso-el mayor abrazó al muchacho y se fue a su habitación a descansar,misma acción que hizo Jeremy,algo perturbado...

*Al día siguiente,07:15 AM*  
Los Smith se habían levantado temprano para ir al Hospital General y el camino había sido largo y estaba pensando en qué le iba a decir al arrendajo;si se alegraría de verlo,si lo despreciaría,lo que hablarían,etc...  
-Bien,ya llegamos-Blake y Jeremy se bajaron del auto.  
Los dos se encaminaron a la entrada del edificio y llegaron a la recepción,preguntando por la habitación de recepcionista les dió el número con algo de frialdad y padre e hijo solo siguieron buscando el cuarto.  
La habitación era la 209 y,a la entrada de la misma,los dos vieron a los padres de Mordecai dormidos y con expresiones angustiadas.  
Michael se despertó y encontró al plumiblanco,parado frente a él y la furia lo consumió:

-Maldito hijo de perra-murmuró el padre de Mordecai-Por tu culpa,mi hijo está aquí  
-Sí,lo sé...No negaré que esto es culpa mía-Jeremy dejó caer una lágrima solitaria  
-¿De qué estan hablando?-preguntó Blake,un poco confundido  
-Papá...Ayer Mordecai y yo rompimos y él quedó...practicamente deshecho y creo que...ocurrió todo-el plumífero blanco solo rompió a llorar amargamente.  
Los don hombres se sintieron abatidos y le murmuraron palabras animosas al sufrido avestruz.  
-Sr. Quintel,si no le molesta...¿Puedo entrar a verlo?  
A Michael Quintel se le olvidó toda la furia homicida que tenía contra el joven desde ayer y le dijo que podía agradeció y entró a la sala.

La habitación era estéril y límpia;en la cama descansaba el joven arrendajo conectado a un par de má entró al lugar muy silenciosamente y se acercó a la cama de su a Mordecai descansar era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto,bueno,todo en él era hermoso y no lo podía negar:  
-Hola amor-dijo Jeremy suavemente  
El arrendajo no respondía y solo podía respirar suavemente  
-Mordecai,pensé en lo que te dije anoche y sinceramente lo lamento...Fue muy estúpido haber roto contigo,y más encima,te causé tanto daño;mírate,solo y sufriendo en un hospital,condenado a sufrir por algo que yo causé...Lo siento de verdad;yo te amo con todo mi ser y quería estar contigo para siempre,ibamos a vivir muchas cosas:  
Casarnos,tener hijos,verlos crecer,envejecer juntos...Tantas cosas quería yo vivir contigo-de repente,Jeremy saca la amapola roja,ahora plastificada,del bolsillo de su chaqueta-Mordecai,puede que quizas me odies,pero yo de verdad deseo que estés conmigo,así que te doy la flor que me diste para que no me olvides nunca-Jeremy se acerca a los labios del dormido y le dió un suave beso.  
-Te adoro-y salió de la habitación con el llanto invadiendo su rostro

Un par de horas más tarde,Mordecai despertó y vió una amapola roja sobre su cuerpo,la tomó delicadamente y se puso a jugar con los pétalos plastificados de la planta,pensando en quien podría habérsela dado,pero de seguro que era una persona amable,tierna y cariñosa...


End file.
